Intertwined
by KaitouKiwi
Summary: The Destruct is not performing up to his fullest potential. When a stubborn girl decides to take it upon herself to reset the world, chaos ensues. As the World Annihilation Front treks across the land they find a stranger who has no memory of her life before now, just a name. Will they be able to destroy the world before this new adversary does? Takes place during the main story.


**Hello, I'm Kiwi. I usually write for Ninjago, but I'm trying to branch out and I've had this idea in my head for a while, but never acted on it. So I wanted to try and make this extremely easy to understand so that even those who have never played the game or watched the anime adaptation can understand what's happening. This is only the prologue though, so everything is supposed to be a little confusing. I do not own Sands of Destruction or the character's associated with it. I only own Sabina and this other nameless OC.**

* * *

Prologue: Initium

The hard soles of her boots thundered across the marble floor, leaving black marks scattered at uneven intervals. A frown adorned her pale face as she adjusted the dainty, golden tiara that sat atop her crimson colored hair. News had just reached her about a certain pest and she was not happy to hear about it. Without regard to the few servants who protested against her, she continued on her trek through the sprawling castle.

"Your Highness" a boy about her age pleaded, practically tripping over himself to keep up with her long strides. "The King does not wish to be bothered at this moment in time. He is currently preoccupied with troubling matters concerning _Aequor_ and the Creator". A rough hand on his chest pushed him backwards and he stumbled, landing against a stark white pillar. "Your Highness, please stop!"

A growl escaped the girl's lips and she turned around to face the servant, towering above him in his current disheveled state. "You listen to me" she said slowly, her right hand grabbing the material of his pale gold polo shirt. "I am the Princess and I can speak to my father whenever I want to. If I ever hear of you or any other of your pathetic _servi_ attempting to interfere with my wishes I will have you thrown in the dungeon so fast your head will spin." The glint of fear in the boy's eyes was obvious and the princess released him. "Stay out of my way".

With the swish of her dark orange traveling cloak she was gone, continuing the trek towards the throne room. Two large and ornate doors sat idle in front of her, geometric patterns snaking up and down the entirety of the structures. The girl's dark grey eyes feel upon the bottom area of the right door. Two small carvings stood out from the intricate patterns that were supposed to be there. A crudely drawn boy stood hand in hand with a well drawn girl. The smiles on their faces made the Princess frown.

She turned towards the pair of guards who flanked the doors and gave a deep bow, slightly lifting the bottom of her ruffled dress in the process. "Good morning to you" the Princess addressed, returning to her standing position. "I am here to speak with my father." Without waiting for any confirmation, she began advancing upon the guards who suddenly crossed their spears over one another, successfully blocking the girl's path. "I only wish to hold a conversation with my father" the Princess continued, her voice stern. "Surely you will not deny me this simple request. I am his daughter after all."

The guard on the left was an elderly man, his graying beard sprawled down towards the middle of his chest. "Your Highness, the Crimson Sun is currently preoccupied with more important matters at this moment in time. Despite what you may believe he does not always have time for you." The utter hatred that was welling up in the Princess' eyes was evident, but the guard stood firm. "I will not allow you to enter this throne room."

Flabbergasted at his partner's bravery, the other guard nervously nodded, the grip on his spear visibly tightening. "I apologize, your Highness, but I must agree with my colleague on this one." His vocal chords felt as if they were uncontrollably trembling. "Your father is busy and is not to be disturbed at this time."

Her dark grey eyes narrowed in both loathing and disappointment. She took a knee, procuring a hidden dagger from within the leg of her left boot. The golden hilt gleamed in the bright sunlight that filled the entirety of the room. The princess held it delicately, transferring the weapon from her left hand to her right. Twisting runes cascaded along the length of the sharpened blade, indicating a long and complicated history that she herself was too bored to look into. "This dagger has been passed down in my family for generations" the girl sighed happily, seemingly lost in thought. Then she turned her attention back towards the two guards, standing up in the process. "Of course I would not hesitate to plunge it into either of your insignificant hearts. Blood is extremely easy to clean off of this finely crafted weapon, would you not agree?"

Feeling all of the blood drain away from his face, the younger and more inexperienced guard took a step off to his left, creating a large gap in between himself and his partner. Reluctantly, he lowered his spear, keeping it firmly beside him. "Please proceed inside, your Highness" he managed to say between clenched teeth. The condescending smile that the girl gave him almost felt like a dagger in his heart itself. He was disobeying direct orders at this moment in time and would undoubtedly be severely punished for them later.

The Princess stowed the dagger back into her left boot before approaching the large, double doors. She lingered for a second, placing a delicate hand on the quivering guard's shoulder. "Thank you for cooperating" she smiled, brushing a few strands of crimson hair away from her face. Leaning in a little closer, she whispered into his ear. "It is always easier to take the coward's route, is it not?" She felt the guard tense up, causing her to laugh, before she turned towards the door. Placing a hand on each of the door handles, she concentrated and felt a surge of energy well up inside of her. "_Aperire"_ the Princess stated.

With an ear shattering thud, the two doors opened inward, knocking into the interior walls of the throne room. Smiling, the Princess entered the room. "_Claudere_" she continued in a whimsical tone, listening as the doors closed behind her, leaving the two disgruntled guards behind. Across the room sat a large marble throne, stark white in color and adorned in thousands of rubies with other various precious gems. Gleaming emeralds, sparkling sapphires, and lustrous amethysts were nestled in between the deep red jewels, standing out beautifully. A figure was currently sitting down in the throne, a look of utter disbelief spread across his furred face. "Good afternoon, father" the Princess smiled, giving a small curtsy as she stopped four feet from the King. "I wish to have a word with you."

The man's muzzle fell into a deep frown. "Now is not the time, Sabina. I am currently preoccupied with other matters." He searched his daughter's face for any hint of hesitation and found none. She was completely sturdy and did not appear to be leaving without getting what she wanted. The Crimson Sun was a noble leader, a Primal Lord to be more precise. Taking the form of a large, grand lion he watched over _Aequor_ from above, using the Tower of Light as a conduit to visit in times of dire distress. His crimson fur and mane were features that made him distinct from other Primal Lords. He stood, eyeing his daughter. Dressed comfortably was he, in flowing white robes that trailed the ground. Orange trim was the only splash of color of the garment. "Leave now so that I may…"

"So that you may what, father?" Sabina hissed, crossing her bare arms over her chest. Her dress was reminiscent of her father's, white with orange trim. It was long in the back, flowing and twisting on the ground, but shorter in the front. Sabina wore a salmon colored slip underneath that ended just above the knee. Her boots rose to just underneath her knee caps, white leather with three orange buckles. She could feel the dagger in her left boot pressing up firmly against her calf. "So that you may be more concerned with the Destruct than your own flesh and blood? I have heard that he is failing in his mission, father. Why do you bother with that pathetic waste of space when he is not even capable of accomplishing that which he is destined to?"

Attempting to keep calm, the Crimson Sun drew in a breath. "You are forgetting your place, Sabina" the Primal Lord cautioned, standing from his place on the throne. Slowly, he began to walk down the few steps that separated the throne's platform from the rest of the floor. The marble felt cold on the pads of his paws. "I raised you better than this. Do you remember nothing of your upbringing? It is my duty to work hand in hand with the Creator; if she wishes to reset _Aequor,_ than I support her in that decision." Seeing the edge of his daughter's lip curl into a snarl began to push the beast over the edge. He let out an undignified roar, showing his large canines in the process. "Do not give me such attitude. You are fortunate that you exist. The Creator kindly considered my request for a child. You owe her your life."

"I owe her absolutely nothing" Sabina yelled, balling her hands into fists and slamming her right boot down upon the reflective surface of the floor. The sound echoed throughout the large room, causing both of the royal family members to fall silent. "I am Sabina, Princess of the Crimson Sun, and I do not answer to the Creator." Feeling both exhilarated and jittery due to her anger driven outburst, Sabina wrapped her pale hands around her crimson hair and threw it over her right shoulder. It came down just above her chest, resting softly. "Father, I am not here to engage in a quarrel. I am here to inform you that I wish to undertake a task, specifically the task that the Destruct cannot seem to accomplish."

Narrowing his dark yellow eyes, the Primal Lord stepped closer to his daughter, placing a paw on her left shoulder. She could feel the tips of his claws dig into her bare flesh. "Do not be so foolish, child" the Crimson Sun stated. "The Creator constructed the Destruct of her own will. One cannot be sent down to _Aequor_ as a replacement of the Destruct. You may not just become the new Destruct. He was created specifically."

"Well I do not see the Destruct completing what he was sent to do. Talk with the Creator, father. Have her send me instead. I could reset _Aequor_ within a fortnight." A smile crept upon her heart-shaped face, growing wider with each passing second. She knew that she could do what the Destruct could not. Sabina knew with every fiber of her being that she could destroy the world without hesitation. Never send a boy to do something that a girl could accomplish with more precision and accuracy. "You can do that, can you not? Talk with the Creator!"

A plan was creeping up in the Crimson Sun's mind. He stepped away from his daughter and watched as the sunlight streaming through the large glass windows of the room fell upon her. Sabina had definitely grown into quite the young lady. It seemed impossible that only sixteen years prior the Creator had given him the one thing he had wanted most: a daughter. Of course he did not always enjoy the fact that she preferred a human form over her true form: a slender lioness. "I will send you to _Aequor_, Sabina. Complete the Destruct's task within a fortnight and I shall take you to the Creator. She will crown you a Primal Lord and reward you for your accomplishments."

Excitement overwhelming her, Sabina gave her father a great bow. "I knew you would see it my way. Generally my thoughts and assumptions tend to be correct." With a triumphant smirk, the girl turned on her heel, the orange traveling cloak that flowed out behind her waved. She used her words to open the door once more, nodding her head to the two guards that still stood duty outside. "Have a pleasant day" Sabina laughed, brushing past the two men quickly before disappearing down the long, marble corridor.

The elderly guard shot his partner a loathing glance before banging the end of his spear on the hard floor. Suddenly there was a presence behind him and he spun around, face to face with his superior. "My Lord" the man said respectfully, lowering himself to one knee. "I sincerely apologize for allowing your daughter to enter the throne room against your wishes. Please, bestow upon me any punishment you deem necessary." He could feel his tired eyes widen in anticipation. What was going to become of him due to his partner's utter incompetence?

"There is no need for punishment, Fidel" the Crimson Sun chuckled lightly. He gestured for the aging man to rise and he did so promptly. "Fidel, you have worked with me for so long and I appreciate your continued loyalty and service. No, there will be no punishment for you because of my daughter's wretched behavior." A quizzical expression befell Fidel's face and the Primal Lord gave him a kind smile. "I am sending Sabina to _Aequor_ for that is what she wishes. It is time for my daughter to get what she wants in order for her to realize she cannot always have what she wants."

Turning towards the other two individuals, the younger guard watched with curiosity as they whispered in hushed tones. "You are not going to do what I believe you are going to do, are you? Your Highness, that could be extremely dangerous" he heard Fidel say urgently. "Are you positive that this is the proper course of action to take?" The guard was feeling anxious and nauseous. What was the Crimson Sun planning to do?

"I feel like it must be done" the Primal Lord concluded, giving Fidel a hard pat on the back. "Carry on, my friend". With that, the Crimson Sun disappeared into his throne room, closing the doors behind him. If his daughter wished to stir up so much trouble than he would have to do something about it. Crossing the room rather quickly, he made his way towards the scepter that leaned up against the right arm of his throne.

It was four feet long, slender and made entirely of pure gold. The top held four prongs that resembled the talons of a flacon. Rested comfortably within the confines of the prongs was a sparkling crystal. Opaque and colorless, the round crystal refracted the sunlight as the Crimson Sun held it up to the light. An assortment of colors splashed the wall, twirling and dancing with each movement the Primal Lord made with his scepter. "It is time my daughter learned to appreciate the opportunities that are given to her." Closing both eyes and holding the scepter out in front of him, the Crimson Sun began chanting an incantation from ancient times.

"_Imperitia atque ira abundare, lectio cognosci oportebit. Tolle qui debet et mutare eos."_ The crystal in the scepter began to glow, a spark beginning in the center and spreading outwards. A harsh light was cast upon the Primal Lord's face and he squinted his already closed eyes against the brightness. "_Memoriam non sine causa invenient iter_" he continued, feeling the handle of the scepter become increasingly warm to the touch. "_Donec gratiam et honorem iter sit transmutation cor_." The glowing ceased as the incantation came to a close. Feeling both conflicted and relived, the Primal Lord gazed out of the window in front of him, focusing on the wispy clouds that passed slowly in the sky. "Good luck to you, Sabina."

* * *

A large vessel made its way tiredly through the sprawling emptiness that was the Sand Sea. The sails attached to the masts were stretching against their bonds, attempting to leap free from the wooden beams. The wind was picking up quickly, the sky slowly turning from the clear, crisp blue that it usually was, to a light grey. Frowning, a small feline adjusted the large hat that sat upon his head. It had the symbol of a golden bomb sewn into the maroon colored fabric. The whiskers of the Beastlord twitched as the pressure in the atmosphere decreased drastically. "So a storm is brewing" Felis Rex purred, feeling the dusty brown fur on his winding tail begin to bristle at the thought of getting wet from falling precipitation. "We may have to make our way to the Agi Wharfs sooner than I would have hoped."

"Meow, do we have to go already?" A girl approached the feline from across the room, her light blonde hair cut short, hugging her jaw line. Bangs clung to her forehead with sweat and she wiped them to the side defiantly. "I do not think the storm is going to be as bad as you think. It does not even feel like it is going to rain." She frowned, placing her daintily gloved hands behind her back. "Do you truly wish to head to the Wharfs so soon? I would rather stay out here in the Sand Sea."

Plastering a smile on his furred face, Felis Rex turned towards his companion. "Lady Rhi'a, look at yourself. Would you like to get all wet if the sky opens up and it does rain?" He turned his pale yellow eyes upon the teenage girl. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress that ended mid-way up her thighs. Frilling white lace adorned the bodice, shoulders, and bottom of the garment. White knee socks were pulled up past her knee caps, transitioning black hose at the top, decorated with a cross patter. Her dark lavender heels had silk, pink bows tied to the backs of them; a tan leather belt criss-crossed her waist, providing holders for her twin pistols and ammunition. "Surely you do not wish to get your outfit all soaked."

A small giggle escaped the girl's lips as she knelt on the floor, her dress spilling out around her. "You're funny, Meow" she grinned, her violet eyes trained upon the Beastlord. "Why would I care about that? Garments are trivial and easily replaced or changed. Can we not just enjoy the Sand Sea today? Please, Meow?" Rhi'a jutted her bottom lip out slightly, pouting. "I just wish to enjoy this nice day."

Nice day? This was surely not a nice day. "You believe this day to be nice, Lady Rhi'a? Perhaps you should go out on the deck and take a proper look." Felis Rex, made his way across the interior cabin, his pads making soft sound against the wooden floor. He threw open the door and felt the wind rush in. Involuntarily, his whiskers twitched and the Beastlord gestured for the teenager to take a step outside. "After you, my Lady."

Rhi'a stepped out into the rush of wind, feeling the bottom of her dress flutter violently. So this truly was a storm after all. She could be correct in assuming that there would be no rain, but there was the possibility that they could run into a Sand Cyclone. "You may be right, Meow" Rhi'a sighed, resting her elbows on the railing of the ship. The vessel pitched violently and she stumbled backwards, her wings unfurling from her back. They stood tall, the wing span approximately seven feet. Regaining her balance, Rhi'a managed to tuck her wings back under the shawl that covered the top of her dress. "Perhaps we should set a course for the Agi Wharfs."

"I will do that immediately" Felis Rex smiled, shivering slightly. A gust of wind blew his hat off of his head and he jumped up quickly to procure it. Ears twisting in all different directions like satellite dishes, the feline pulled the maroon hat back onto his head and sought shelter in his cabin. "You may come in when you wish, Lady Rhi'a" the Beastlord called out, his voice slightly muffled as the heavy wooden door slammed shut.

Sighing, Rhi'a set her gaze upon the Sand Sea, watching the grains twist and turn like actual waves. How had the world ended up like this? In her three hundred years of life it was difficult to pinpoint the exact moments when everything had started to change; when the Ferals and Humans had started going their separate ways in life. Then there was the prejudice, the segregation. Humans were viewed as the weaker species, to be ruled by the Ferals. Those who were half-blood Ferals were frowned upon even more, being a combination of both races. Rhi'a appeared human to most, but she was indeed a Feral: the last remaining member of the race of dragons. Lost in thought, the girl stared off into space until a sharp pain overwhelmed her head.

There were flashes of a girl with the darkest red hair storming down a stark white hallway. She threatened guards, ignored direct orders, and had an air of arrogance about her. Rhi'a fell to her knees, pulled out of the premonition. Who was this strange girl and why did she matter? Of course, this was not the only person Rhi'a had been seeing vision of lately. There was a boy too, wandering around looking completely alone and lost. He had sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes. Were the two connected somehow? Rhi'a shook away the thoughts and tried to, once more, concentrate on the Sand Sea.

The roaring of an engine made its presence known as two sand bikes roared across the choppy sea. Wondering who would be foolish enough to attempt to navigate the Sand Sea at a time like this, the dragon Feral moved back towards the railing. A boy with spiked black hair was speeding along, a deep purple cloak flying behind him in the wind. Following closely behind was another male who looked to be around the same age. His white hair was extremely discernible from the dark sand and he pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose quickly before placing his right hand back on the handle of the bike. They were Ferals as well, but what were they doing out in the Sand Sea at a time like this?

"Over there!" called out the darker haired boy, a wide grin spreading across his face. With adrenaline coursing through his body, he twisted the left handle of the sand bike, feeling the engine rev and propel him forward even faster. "Try to catch up, mutt" he cackled, calling back over his shoulder to his companion. Everything was flying past him so quickly, his dark red eyes beginning to water. Fortunately, the object which he was seeking was only feet away. Well, it was not an object per say.

It was a person.

Suddenly, the dark haired boy pushed his left foot down hard, applying the brakes to the hovering vehicle. Seconds later his friend arrived, looking both anxious and exhausted. Well, they were not friends; the two tolerated each other since they were from the same clan. "You can fetch her if you would like" the boy laughed, noticing how his white-haired partner frowned. "I leave jobs like that to you underlings. I can't afford to get my hands dirty".

"You know that my father used to be the head of the clan, Rajiv" the white haired teenager growled, slowly edging his bike towards the unconscious figure that was slowly sinking into the unforgiving Sand Sea. She had a tan complexion and dark chestnut hair that flowed out in every direction. "How did you know that this girl was out here?" the boy asked, once more adjusting his glasses. "It's not often that someone is spotted in the Sand Sea before they drown."

Rajiv, the dark haired teenager, brought his bike around on the other side of the girl. "I intercepted some of those damn flyers from the World Annihilation Front" he scoffed, narrowing his gaze upon the girl. "There were orders to pick up a stranger in the desert as a possible new recruit. I wasn't about to let those punks get another member on their side." A minute passed and the two Ferals still sat on their bikes staring at the unconscious girl. The sand was up to her neck now, only her head visible. "Well don't just sit there like a moron, Naja. Either get her out or let her die."

Frowning, Naja tossed one end of his bright red scarf over his shoulder and leaned towards the girl. His bike tipped slightly, causing him to tense up, but he managed to not fall off. With two steady hands, the white haired boy managed to grab the girl's arms through the moving sand. Inhaling deeply, he yanked her out and threw her heavy body on the back of his bike. "There, I retrieved her. Are you quite content?" He watched as Rajiv's lip curled into a defiant snarl. "What are you going to do with her? She is a human after all. There are no signs pointing otherwise."

"Filthy humans" Rajiv spit, revving the engine on his sand bike. "Well now that I know that she cannot be of use to us we will leave her to rot in the dungeon." With that, the Feral sped away, heading back in the direction he had previously come from. Sand that was kicked up hit Naja square in the face and he growled indignantly before slowly heading to follow his superior. The Sand Sea was becoming rougher and coarse, the storm surround them picking up. Nervous about the captive, Naja glanced back over his shoulder to make sure she was still on the back of the bike.

It looked as if she were just peacefully sleeping, her chestnut colored hair blowing violently in the wind. Her complexion seemed to be flawless, the deep tan of her skin only dotted with raised bumps from the cold. The way she was dressed would have suggested that she came from a small village, most likely from the Spring Continent. An aquamarine shirt adorned her upper body; the sleeves ending just above her elbows were cut and tattered. Over top of this was what appeared to be a tank top, white and flowing with a dark teal heart gem over her chest. Connected to this was a dark teal slip that extended past half of the girl's aquamarine skirt. Her white boots dipped dangerously close to the sand below, ending halfway up her calves and tightened with teal buckles that snaked across the width. A single, orange flowered clip was positioned on the same side of her head as her side bangs.

Turning around to focus on his driving, Naja sighed. "You picked the wrong day to fall into the Sand Sea, human. Welcome to the life of a prisoner."

* * *

**I would really love to get some feedback on this. Currently, this is the only thing I have written for it. The rest of the plot is still in my mind which means that I would not be updating this very often. As of now it is a side project as I currently working on "Dying Winds", the last book in my Ninjago series.**

**Please R&R. This is not a popular category and I would like to know if this is something I should continue working on, or if I should just abandon the concept all together. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
